levelupnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Marts
The Dark Marts is the seventeenth episode of Level Up. Synopsis Max hires the Merchant of Menace to be the spokesperson for his new expansion pack. Plot It starts with Wyatt, Lyle, and Dante fighting the Merchant of Menace on Maldark:Conquerer of all Worlds. Then, a portal opens up and sucks in the Merchant. The trio then discovers he leaked into the real world. They head over to headquarters, with Angie, where the Merchant is. They try to bard him, but Max stops them. Max announces that the Merchant is his spokesperson for his new expansion pack. He also reveals that the Merchant's amulet contains him. Max then insults the Merchant's horns, the Merchant tries to attack, and is electrocuted. Max then leaves. Later at the shop, the Merchant is trying to sell the expansion pack. Someone insults him, and he gets angry, but is electrocuted again. Wyatt and Angie are spying on him when he goes into the shop. He is then hired as a employee at the shop. Wyatt and Angie go in pretending to be people looking for danger and evil. They check the shop and leave. Later, at Banshee's Superstar Diner, Dante runs into Barabra, who asks him to vulonteer at KoKo's Kids Gym. Then he talks with Lyle about this, who seems enthusiastic. They then walk into the shop to get a drink. Dante gets a sport drink and orders a hot dog (with no relish). The Merchant gets one, and his amulet breaks off. He then gives the hot dog to Dante, who spits it out because there is relish. They then leave. The owner returns, only to get frozen. Wyatt, Lyle, Dante, and Angie are talking, where Wyatt suggests that the Merchant is pretending to be harmless. The Merchant then leaves, and so do Lyle and Dante. Then a merchant meeting is held by the Merchant. He tells them about his plan, and asks who will join him. A guy named Bryan says he will. Meanwhile, at KoKo's, Lyle starts jumping on the trampoline. At the merchant meeting place, Wyatt and Angie arrive as janitors and search for the Merchant. The Merchant and Bryan are discussing where their lair should be, and they chose KoKo's. Later at the shop, Wyatt, Angie, Dante, and Lyle meet. Then at KoKo's, the Merchant traps Barabra. Then at the shop, Dante hears Barabra, then they head to KoKo's. The Merchant blasts at Max, who slips and throws a shrink device into the ball pit. Bryan and Max battle over the device. The Merchant blasts at Dante, who dodges. Lyle deflects one of the Merchant's balsts as Wyatt hops on the carousel. He fires a mini sun, but the Merchant dodges. He balsts at Wyatt, who ducks. Angie punches a bowling pin at the Merchant, who deflects with his staff. Angie deflects another blast, which hits the shrink device. It zaps her, shrinking her. Max shrinks the Merchant, and Dante smashes him. Angie then attacks Bryan. Dante frees Bababra. Lyle tells her they where playing "Who Smashed the Pumpkin?". Characters *Wyatt *Angie *Dante *Lyle *Merchant of Menace *Bryan *Max Weapons *Blast a ton 2.5 *Skullcracker *Thunder pole *Fist of schoolage *The Merchant's staff *Shrinking Wheel *Special Amulet